Guess Who Fell in Love?
by jelltells
Summary: What if Sonny had fallen for Chad in "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" Where would that leave them?
1. The Kiss

There was nothing. No music. No audience. No extras. No lights. No world. There was only him. His azure blue eyes shut and his eyelashes shifted in color as the light hit them. Lips puckered and head tilted, I knew I was gone. Our game was fun, but there was now a victor. I had lost, so I gave in. My eyes shut and an interminable second passed by in which all was dark. Then nothing was dark. I was surrounded by light and it was burning. He had struck a match I feared would never be put out. And the world kept burning.

Red clouded my vision and, I'm sure, my face. We had stopped kissing at some point, all I could recall was the sensation of coming down from a big high. I couldn't look at anyone at the moment so I looked down. The audience barely registered with me. I couldn't look at him. I knew he would have that smug look on his face. Maybe I was in love, maybe he was telling the truth about it all. And was it really so bad? In this moment, it doesn't feel like it. So I looked up and smiled at him.

His face was so earnest I felt as if the world had shifted, something had made Chad a different person. He was looking at me with a smile, a real smile, a smile that glistened with the joy in which it was made. His skin shined and his hair was perfect and I was in a daze because his eyes made me so emotional in that moment. He looked so young, so naïve, so _alive_. My breath was hot and he was so close.

The curtain dropped, finally. I decided to breathe, finally. And Marshall came up to us to congratulate us, "Guys that was great!" He thrust his fists into the air, "Chad when you-and then-oh thennn-Sonny you went-It was great! The audience loved it! Congrats kiddos!" He had a huge smile on his face and stood in front of us for a few seconds before awkwardly turning away and running off to talk to someone else.

I hesitantly smiled at Chad and he smiled back. He seemed in a daze.

"Chad, I-I-I really don't know what to say." I laughed at myself for the incoherence of my words.

"Neither do I." His voice was strangely husky and it took my breath away.

Someone shouted for us to get off stage so we quickly moved behind the set. We stopped before going into wardrobe. We had about ten minutes til the end of the show and I wasn't in the next sketch so we both had time.

I couldn't stop staring at him, and I had an inclination that the feeling was mutual. We were both in bliss, I mean: at least I knew _I_ was.

"Sonny-I-that was-thank you."

I laughed, "What? Why are you thanking me?"

He smirked that annoying, gorgeous, smirk at me, "I don't know."

My face was hot and it was bliss.

It lasted three seconds until the he said, "So are you in love with me now?"


	2. Just Acting

Sonny

I could feel the scowl forming on my face, "What?!"

And Chad Dylan Cooper just kept grinning, "Well Monroe, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me. It's obvious from the look on your face that you got it bad for the Chad." He chuckled at his little rhyme.

I was furious, "Oh really Chad? Well I will have you know that my feelings for you haven't changed a bit. And if they have changed a bit, my hatred for you has only grown. Don't think that I fell in love with a jerk like you."

Chad's expression changed but he held his smirk, "Oh I think that you did fall in love with me. It was bound to happen. All my leading ladies fall for me and why would you be an exception?" He was looking at me with puppy dog eyes, but this wasn't a game anymore.

I felt hurt, but I didn't know why, "So-so you didn't feel it?"

"Feel what?" Chad was honestly confused.

"That electricity," this was so embarrassing but there was no way he was going to get out of telling me the truth now, "that passion. That heat. You didn't feel anything when we kissed?" I could feel tiny bits of my heart cracking at what I knew Chad was going to say.

I was bracing myself for his words, barely looking at him, when I realized that he wasn't responding. I looked back up at him. There was that look again in his eyes: that earnestness; that hope; that youth. But what came out of his mouth after that was anything but what his eyes told me, "It was just acting, Sonny." He placed a hand on my elbow and said his words softly, but the tears were welling up for some reason.

"It wasn't a real kiss." And I knew that. I knew that. But if I knew that like I thought I knew that, why were tears so close to tipping out of my eyes? I shook it off.

"You're right Chad, just excuse me for a moment." And then I ran to my dressing room.


	3. Director's Cut

Chapter 3

"Chad Dylan Cooper, does it ever get old hearing girls screaming your name?"

Chad chuckled at the woman interviewer, "You know what Bonnie, it doesn't. It's just so wonderful knowing how many fans you have out there." Chad gave a smile and a glimpse of his perfectly bleached teeth and the girls screamed even louder.

Bonnie laughed at her audience and looked back at him, "Chad, you're the star of Mackenzie Falls, the #1 tween show, you're a teen heartthrob, you endorse numerous products, and you have your own jet for God's sake!" Another crescendo of screaming reverberated around the studio, "So tell me Chad, do you have a special someone out there? Someone who gets your heart racing, like you're getting the hearts of these girls racing?"

Chad looked around at the audience. If someone who knew him well was there, they would have noticed that his eyes became a little less shiny and his smile a little less genuine. He seemed to be a little crestfallen, but being THE CDC, he regained his composure and looked back at the interviewer, "No, sadly. I mean I'm always looking, but no, I still have yet to find that one special girl."

There was a noise like a thousand intakes of breath and Bonnie laughed, "Can't you see what you're doing to these girls?!" There was loud laughter and a few dreamy sighs here and there and Chad laughed right along with them, because that's what he was supposed to do, "Well, I'm sure Mr. Cooper, can I call you that? Well, I'm sure Mr. Cooper, that any lady would be lucky to have you." Chad smiled a half hearted smile and Bonnie continued, "Mackenzie Falls has been heating up lately- with the fight between Portlyn and Chloe and your character Mackenzie caught right in the middle-"

The backstage halls were quiet while the tapping of Chad Dylan Cooper's leather oxfords seemed to be the only noise bouncing off the walls. The cheering and clapping audience could be heard behind him. Everything was still and the only people waiting by his temporary dressing room door was an extremely large and severely quiet body guard.

Chad tipped his head in his direction as he entered his room and shut the door.

He sighed and rubbed his temples before throwing off his coat onto the nearest couch. There was no one backstage waiting for him. He didn't know what to do with himself, so he sat down on one of the couches and checked his phone for any texts.

**Chaddy Bear- want to come out and play tonight?- Stephanie**

Chad shook his head and his brow furrowed- almost as if trying to figure out whom this so called "Stephanie" was. He got these sorts of messages all the time, and he could never remember whom these girls were (or on occasion, boys were). He kept looking through his messages.

**Hey it's Trina from that party Coppola threw-want to hang out tonight? ;)**

** Hey Chad its penelope. Want to come to come to a mac falls watch party with devon and trevor? - Penelope**

** Hey babe ;p im horny, wat r up to? - Jessica**

Chad rolled his eyes and put his phone away, leaving all of the messages unanswered. He sat with his head on his hand and looked around his dressing room. It was decently furnished but rather boring. He sighed again and leaned back. He rested his head on the back of the couch and looked up to the ceiling, contemplating on something that most people wouldn't believe Chad Dylan Cooper could be contemplating about. His eyes had stopped shining and his smile was turned into a grimace. It was very quiet backstage.

It had been exactly two weeks since I had kissed Chad, and avoiding him was surprisingly easy. It made me wonder why I had randomly bumped into him practically everyday for the last five months. We only had a few interactions far and between and we never talked about anything serious, let alone the kiss. I didn't know myself how I felt about it, but I feared the worst. I was scared that I was in love with him. But it didn't matter.

The So Random! fans seemed to think Chad and I had something going on however, because our kiss sketch went viral and now more than 5 million people had viewed it. I had never had the courage to watch it.

All the front pages of magazines had our faces plastered all over them. We were the new "Brad and Angelina", the new "Brad and Jennifer Aniston (if we had had our way, People Mag said): the new Hollywood It couple. Which is ironic, considering we had never been more distant. Even when we first met each other, we were closer than we are now. It seemed like our worlds were now divided, and I didn't know why.

I was supposed to be brainstorming sketch ideas but my mind couldn't turn away from Chad. I was walking to the prop house and completely immersed in my thoughts when I saw blonde hair out of the corner of my eyes. I turned thinking it was Grady, but it wasn't. _Speak of the devil_.

"Chad"

"Sonny"

I had decided, after I ran back to my dressing room that lonely night two weeks ago, that the only way for things to return to normal was to be just like we were, without the sweet moments.

Chad had his hands in his pockets and his Mackenzie Falls uniform on. He looked less smug than usual, "Do you mind if I talk to you?"

My heart skipped a beat (not for him! Just because I was always anxious to talk to someone I hated! Gosh get off my back people!).

"Sure," I said.

We went into the prop house and awkwardly stood in front of the photo booth. Chad was faced away from me, with his hands still in his pockets, and he was looking up.

"Chad, why are you here?" I couldn't stand there a second longer with him building dramatic tension.

He sighed, "Sonny, I didn't come here to- well- I mean….I didn't…ah ok. Let me start over."

He turned around and he looked embarrassed, "So you know that sketch we did together?"

"No Chad, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He grimaced, "Ok, ok, well here's the deal, apparently it was _very_ convincing."

I rolled my eyes, "Yay props to acting!" Why did I say that? It's a total reference to his "acting" excuse for our kiss being so good. Why am I such an idiot? It's not like I was holding it against him or anything! He had as much right to choose who he wished to date as I did! I mean-

"Yeah well, my director," apparently not noticing my little word blunder and simultaneously interrupting my thoughts, "-of Mackenzie Falls I mean- thinks it would be a good idea to have you guest star on Mackenzie Falls this week."

"WHAT?!" How could the world come to this? How could all of the snobby drama world let me into their little world? WHY?!

"I know, I know. But he thinks it would be a good idea since I came on your show, for you to come on mine. I mean it does make sense. And it wouldn't be for that long either although I don't know how many episodes…" Chad trailed off. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Oh so like a rivalry ending, friendship building sort of thing?" I had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. Plus it would be fun to make friends with the Falls kids, no matter how snooty they could be. I'm sure they weren't all bad. I think it just takes time for certain people to get to know one another better.

Chad hadn't spoken for a few seconds and I looked at him quizzically, "What?" I asked.

He was scratching the back of his neck, "Well yeah- the whole rivalry ending thing was an added bonus…"

"A bonus to what?"

Chad sighed again, "Ok here it is: Sonny, my director thinks it would be a good idea for us to play lovers."


	4. Substantial!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is going to be a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for it! Thanks so much guys for the reviews, follows, and favorites and please feel free to write any criticism or suggestions for the story. I've been having so much fun writing it and I hope you guys like reading it! Cheers x**

"Sonny Munroe will be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls next week as the alluring and mysterious Scarlet!" The adverb said while showing a video of Sonny Munroe in a Mackenzie Falls uniform with an enormous amount of makeup plastered on her face. She moved through the halls of The Falls Academy while boys looked longingly at her, and as a wind machine made her hair blow back. The ad ended with a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper's face and the dramatic Mackenzie Falls song played on.

There was silence until the next commercial started on the TV in the Prop House. Not a word was said from the five gathered around the TV. One was biting her lip and looking at the others in expectation. One blonde had a shocked look on her face, but it was probably because Sonny actually looked _hot _in the commercial (which she didn't think was possible). Two sat in stunned silence and the half eaten burritos they had been enjoying twenty seconds before hung over their open mouths. The small one was the first to speak.

"BETRAYAL!" Zora shouted.

"Zora! We talked about this! The Mackenzie Falls director, Mr. Vanderbilt, thought it would be a good idea for me to come on their show since Chad came on ours, and Marshall agreed!"

Zora scoffed, "Marshall is out of his mind since his mom began having those stomach pains and keeping him up at night! He doesn't even sleep anymore let alone make good decisions concerning his actors!"

Nico piped up, "Yeah, I mean, did you really have to do this?"

Sonny sighed. The truth was, she wasn't at all positive if she agreed to do the show to satiate the directors, or to be near Chad once again. She really didn't want to think about it.

"Listen, it's not that big of a deal. Mackenzie Falls is an hour-long show and I'm only in it for about half of that time. I'll stay late writing and practicing our sketches. It's just a week. Guys, I'm not going to let this little job get in the way of our show. In fact I think it'll just-"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO GOOD?!" Everyone jumped at Tawni's outburst. She looked horrified.

"Umm…Tawni?" Grady said, "Is this really that important? We're debating whether Sonny is betraying us by joining Chip Drama Pants and his crew of Dramatic Dingalongs-"

"I am not betraying you guys!" Sonny interjected.

"-and all you care about is that Sonny looks hot?" Grady finished.

Tawni turned to him slowly, "Grady, Grady, Grady," Grady gulped, "My looks have made my career. Sure it takes talent and intelligence to make it in Hollywood, but looks can take you a long way. And if a little Miss Sunshine Monroe is going to look hotter than me while starring alongside me, well, we just can't have that now can we?" Tawni turned to Sonny with a crazed look in her eyes.

Sonny tried to laugh it off but it came out forced and hollow, "Ok Tawni, I'll make sure to tell the stylist to make me only slightly better looking than I am now, is that ok?"

Tawni finally smiled, "Well make sure she makes you MUCH better looking than you are now, or you won't even be presentable, and then we can be friends again." She pulled out her Coco-Moco-Coco and didn't care about the conversation anymore.

Zora pounded the desk, making everyone jump once again, "SO ARE WE CALLNG THIS BETRAYAL OR NOT?"

"Easy Z, easy," Nico said while motioning with his hands for Zora to calm down, "Although I don't like the idea of Sonny going over to the Falls, it's just going ot be a week, and it'll be okay, right?"

Sonny nodded, "Yeah, and it won't even take that long. Apparently most of my scenes are going to be shot in the morning, so I'll have time in the afternoon for what I really want to be doing. I shot this adverb in a minute (with about a half an hour of wardrobe and makeup/hair, however) so it won't be a big deal at all guys, really."

Grady and Nico looked convinced, "Well Sonny, you can go if you really need to." Grady said grandly while bowing.

Nico nodded, "If you really have to, I guess it's ok."

Sonny smiled and looked at Zora with a hopeful look. Zora sighed, "You people are too soft, I still see it as betrayal." Sonny put on her best puppy dog face and Zora stared at her for a few seconds before caving.

"Fine! Go to your drama friends! As long as it doesn't interrupt with our rehearsals or sketch writing!"

Sonny smiled a big smile, "Thank you so much guys! It means so much to me to have your approval!" She pulled them all into a group hug which everyone returned except Tawni, who pulled herself away and complained about Sonny ruining her lipstick. Sonny really was relieved that her friends approved, but at this point she couldn't really get out of her contractional obligations with Mackenzie Falls.

The day after the Prop House conversation took place was a Saturday, and all of the So Random! cast were out to lunch at their favorite Hollywood sub shop "Substantial!" (Where all our Subs are substantial enough to sustain a small city!). Even Sonny didn't know if her cast liked the place because of the subs or because of all the puns on subs.

The cast usually tried to get together once a week outside of the studios in order to just hang out like normal teenagers, and not highly successful TV stars who also happened to be teenagers. Sonny really loved these times with her cast and it always made her feel like she belonged in Hollywood.

Nico and Zora had spitball wars for a while, and then Sonny challenged Grady to a game of Dance Dance Attack, and then Tawni and Zora had a yodeling contest. Luckily, the waiters at Substantial! knew about the So Random! cast and never kicked them out for being loud and disruptive.

The afternoon passed by with laughs and jokes between friends. After all the spitball wars had been won, the cast was sitting in a food coma and having conversations amongst themselves.

Nico and Grady were discussing all time favorite TV shows and the conversation quickly turned to how Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he has the greatest TV show (something that many tweens would agree with) and how arrogant he is. Nico turned to Sonny, "So are you ready to work with Chad Dylan Pooper?"

Sonny frowned, "Who would be? The guy is insufferable enough when he isn't in his element, just imagine him when I'm on his own TV show and he gets to make directorial decisions."

The cast all nodded their heads. Grady sat rubbing his tummy and contemplating, "Say, Sonny, what is your character like? What does she do?"

Sonny laughed nervously, "Well I don't want to give it away…."

The rest of her cast looked at her like she was crazy. Tawni laughed and said, "Well we're not going to watch it! We never watch Mackenzie Falls, right guys?" Everyone nodded their heads, but Grady was a little less enthusiastic in his nodding.

Sonny started rubbing her right arm, "Well, I haven't gotten my script yet, but my character's name is Scarlet. I'm a New York City blueblood," everyone rolled their eyes at that. Mackenzie Falls had a serious obsession with only having beautiful, rich people on their show, "My family and Mackenzie's families are rivals or something. I think my character's family owns another water spring somewhere else. And anyways, Mackenzie and I are rivals but then we sort of have this weird fling since he's on a rebound from Carol, or is Courtney?"

"It's Chloe" Grady said automatically, making everyone turn to look at him. He gave a sheepish grin, "I just know that because…of those times that we play "FALLS!" You know. The one where we throw the water and scream Fa-"

"Wait- so you and Chad are playing star crossed lovers?" Tawni interrupted.

Sonny blushed, "Well…I mean it's not exactly like that….I think…Mackenzie is just going to be infatuated by Scarlet…but it's not like "love"…or anything. But yeah. Star crossed lovers works just as well."

Tawni burst out laughing, "Omigosh, so you have to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Sonny's heart plummeted, "You know, I don't know. I'll have to see." She didn't know if she felt so good about agreeing to be on Mackenzie Falls anymore. None of her cast seemed to be very interested in her Mackenzie Fall's role, so they all drifted off into their own conversations, leaving Sonny to think about her own problems.


	5. The First Day: Part 1

The First Day

7:20 AM

I'll admit it, I'm nervous. It's a Monday and my first day on Mackenzie Falls. I was expected on set at 8, which kind of sucks because it means it's too early to pop in at the Prop House and hang out with my friends. But I suppose it will be ok. I hadn't spoken to Chad since he told me about the Mackenzie Falls job. Even when I filmed my adverb he wasn't there. I think he may be avoiding me. Anyways, it really doesn't matter. Even though Chad and the rest of the snobby kids will be there, I am kind of excited to start working on Mackenzie Falls.

I was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for my Mom to finish me making pancakes.

"So are you ready to join Mackenzie Falls? Oh I can't wait to watch you on Friday!" My mom was doing a polka dance while flipping pancakes and talking. Enthusiasm and energy is not in short supply in the Monroe household.

"Mom! You aren't supposed to like Mackenzie Falls! My friends would be so angry with you right now if they knew what you were saying!" I tried to say seriously but ended up giggling while looking at my mom dancing.

My mom turned away from my pancakes to take a look at me, "Oh come on! It's a good show! And it has so much _drama_!" My mom had recently gotten into watching Mackenzie Falls and I'd tried numerous times to stop her.

I laughed while my mom handed me my pancakes, "The show is horrible. I've seen it enough times while playing FALLS!, but it is a great opportunity and it will be fun to try out some dramatic acting."

"Well Sonny, whether or not you like the show, this could help your acting career. I know you're not thinking about leaving So Random! anytime soon, but if you want to continue in Hollywood these opportunities are golden."

I raised my eyebrow at my mom, "How do you know so much about acting careers?"

She laughed, "I started reading this book called "Parenting a Hollywood Star". It's great. And it has a lot of tips for casting calls!"

I laughed too, "Mom I really don't even want to think about this week let alone the rest of my career."

"I know sweetie, but this is an amazing opportunity that has been handed to you. Think about it, you haven't acted in a drama since your 9th grade musical! You know you were great in Les Miserables. I was always surprised you went into comedy."

I frowned, "Why would you say that? I love So Random!"

My mom was quick to defend, "I know, I know! And I don't mean to say that you aren't a great comedian. But your dramatic acting was amazing! Remember your theatre teacher who thought you were the most amazing actor he had ever seen?"

I smiled at the thought, "Yeah" I said. The truth was, I was a really good actor. Not that I don't act on So Random!, but it's different acting in a story series. Doing skits was really fun, and making people laugh is much harder than making people sad (it's a scientific fact, look it up CDC), but there's not much room for taking on character development or really delving into the emotional range of an actor. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see Chad's face when I start acting.

"Finish up your pancakes Sonny, we need to be going."

9:20 PM

I. Hate. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. You want to know how I've suddenly decided all those emotions I thought I was feeling were false? Well, I've got a story to tell you. It all started when I got to the studio…

I was right on time, with my mom pulling up to the studio at 7:55. I felt good heading over to Studio 2 when I was met in the hallway by a certain blonde jerk.

"Sonny where have you been?" He practically shouted at me. He was pissed. And I was pissed as well! How dare he?

"How dare you? Why are you so mad, I'm right on time!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "You were supposed to be here at 7:30! You know, so you can get ready for shooting our scenes?!"

I was shocked, "You told me 8! I distinctly remember you telling me 8!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Chad frowned at me, "Whatever, just go get ready." I know that he knew he told me 8, because he dropped the issue so quickly. So I went to hair and makeup, mentioning to the stylist that I wished for a more "natural" look, but whether or not she listened to me was doubtful since at the end of twenty minutes my whole face seemed to take on different contours and angles than normal. I thanked the stylist (she did a good job even if she did make me look completely different) and went onto wardrobe where they dressed me in a skimpy (and I mean skimpy) "Academy uniform". The skirt couldn't have been four inches longer than the bottom of my butt, and my shirt was low cut to about an inch above my cleavage. On top of all of that, I wore four-inch stilettos. Now don't get me wrong, I love heels, and I wear them a lot, but four-inch stilettos while we're acting? It's a bit painful having on stilettos for hours while acting and running and dropping to your knees (a common occurrence on Mackenzie Falls), but I dealt with it fine. The stilettos were really the least of my worries today.

Working with a script was a bit different since So Random!'s sketches always had a degree of variability and improvisation with lines. Sure, we would practice with our lines, but we always got a say in what the lines were and sometimes just improvised live if we forgot them. But using a script seemed to be a lot easier, even if it was a little bit harder to remember.

You're probably wondering what the episode's storyline is, right? Well, it makes about as much sense as you would expect a Mackenzie Falls episode to make: none. Honestly, what do people see in the show? It is literally almost 90% drama with about 10% of actual storyline. But anyways, the storyline goes that my character, Scarlet, arrives in town because her father is going to buy out Mackenzie's water company. Mackenzie is outraged and even thinks about making a deal with Penelope, but then Mackenzie and Scarlet meet and have this love/hate relationship in which they have a whirlwind romance. There's lots of other action, like Scarlet going out with Mackenzie's best friend Trevor, and then Devon trying to trick Scarlet into taking over Mackenzie's fortune and then trying to steal it from her. All the while, Chloe is distraught that Mackenzie has moved on so fast. In the end, Scarlet loves Mackenzie so much, she goes home and tells her father she would rather die than have her "daddy" buy out Mackenzie's water company. Like I said, it's the most wildly imaginative and dramatic show that has ever existed. And now, I was in it.

So I had read over the script yesterday and my lines weren't too hard. My first scene was with Chloe and I did well. The girl who played Chloe actually complimented me when we were done.

I was having a good time, if not a nerve-wracking and stressful time, trying to get to know the cast and memorizing my lines between breaks. They were all pretty nice once you got talking with them and I was having a pretty good day at the Falls (that's what the whole cast calls it). And then things took a turn for the worse.

I hadn't seen Chad all day besides our little fight, so when we had our first scene together at 10:30, I was more than a little anxious to see him. Apparently no one at the Falls practices their lines together because Chad and I had a few long scenes together in which we hadn't practiced at all.

Chad's hair was perfect, as always, and his face was arrogant looking, as always. He walked up to me before our scene was to be shot, "Ok, so don't forget your lines got it? This is a scene of passion and you can't duplicate passion over three takes, that's a Mac Falls motto by the way, so don't screw up and make us start all over again."

I knew after our kiss that things would be different. We were almost hateful towards each other now. And that was fine with me. I might have quit the game to let him be the victor, but I wasn't going to let him win ever again. I knew what I would have to do. And by God, did I do it well.

"I know how to act," I said, and he raised his eyebrows at me, "You don't believe me? Look at this whole little charade we've been acting out from the beginning. Look at all the lies we've told each other. Now you tell me who's been acting. " And just like that, I walked off to get in position. I knew I was going to show him up. Maybe even he knew.


	6. The First Day: Part 2

"Places!" Mr. Vanderbilt, the Falls director, yelled. Chad was standing opposite me doing something with his hair and opening and closing his mouth and eyes. I think he was trying to stretch out his face but it looked so stupid I snorted. He looked over at me and I stuck out my tongue at him. He mouthed something at me and I made a face at him, and then a man came out with a clapperboard and announced, "Scene 8, Take 1, and Action!"

Chad moved towards me, "Scarlet, how could you let this happen?! I thought you liked me!" His eyes were pleading. I had to admit that he was a good actor, but he had a tendency to overact.

"Mackenzie, I'm so sorry! But I came here to convince your father to let my daddy buy the Falls! I can't just turn my back on my father! I love my daddy Mackenzie!" Honestly, how is this show taken seriously?

Chad turned away from me dramatically and a light shown down on his face (snort), "Scarlet, I thought these few days we've had together were-" Pause. He turned around to face me, "-magical"

"They were Mackenzie! Please just listen to me-"

"AND CUT!"

I stared up at Chad Dylan Cooper as if he had just turned into Hitler. The boy had called cut in the middle of our scene! I was doing well, I knew I was doing well! "What?" I said in a pretty calm voice, which was pretty hard because I had just decided that it wouldn't be too bad seeing Chad carted away in a coffin.

Chad shook his head, "It's just not working. Sonny- I need to see some sort of longing from you. I'm just not getting that. You love Mackenzie and here he is angry with you! I need to have some emotion from you."

I surprised myself by not slapping him. I looked over at Mr. Vanderbilt who sat there slack jawed. I stared at him until he regained some composure and said, "Chad, Sonny was doing great. I don't see what more she could do-"

"She could do a lot more, thank you very much! Just because her acting ability is limited doesn't mean she can't try a _little_ harder!" He addressed all of that to Mr. Vanderbilt, but he might as well have been yelling at me. I was so pissed I was almost shaking. I knew in that moment that Chad Dylan Cooper was about to lose-big time.

"You know what? Let's just take it from the top. I can do better." I smirked at Chad and returned to my starting mark.

We went through the scene again and got to the place we left off, "They were Mackenzie! Please just listen to me! I do love you."

"CUT!" Are. You. Serious?!

Mr. Vanderbilt was even getting angry at this point, "Chad, Sonny is doing great! I don't understand what the problem is-"

"The problem is she can't act!" Chad yelled back. The comment hurt a little, but I wasn't going to show him. I didn't know why he was being mean, but I knew I could act and he wasn't going to stop me from acting on his precious little show.

"You know what Mr. Vanderbilt?" My voice shook, out of anger or distress I didn't know, "Why don't we just take a break? I'll go over my lines in my dressing room." Mr. Vanderbilt thought and nodded his head, but looked remorseful with a slight frown on his face. I quickly walked to my dressing room (which was a temporary one at Mackenzie Falls), went in, and locked the door. I had to restrain myself from flinging myself on the sofa like a Disney Princess.

I was so angry, but I sat down on the sofa and went over and over and over my lines just to make sure I wouldn't mess up and, consequently, prove Chad right about my acting abilities. After 5 minutes in my dressing room, I heard a knock at my door.

I wiped away a few tears that I had unknowingly shed and yelled, "Come in!"

In walked the devil himself, still looking smug and flawless.

"Chad" I said without emotion and still looking at my script.

"Sonny. You know, most people usually bow when I enter a room," He grabbed the script out of my hands, "And yet you can't be bothered to even look up from reading." He smirked.

I snatched my script back and game him the evil eye, "What do you want? Come to insult me some more?"

Chad looked at me with a steady gaze and answered, "No."

I waited for him to continue but got fed up as a few more seconds passed by without him speaking, "What. Do. You. Want." I said through gritted teeth.

He sighed and began walking around my room, "I've been playing Mackenzie since I was 14," I knew this was going to be an ego trip for him, "And I've got to say, I've done a mighty fine job." He stopped when he reached a mirror and then smiled at his reflection. He suddenly turned around to face me, "But being Mackenzie has had its fair shares of ups and downs. Many actors and actresses have walked through these halls, intent on magically turning their small role on Mackenzie Falls into a weekly character and propelling themselves into superstardom. Only a few have succeeded." He stopped here and looked off into the distance.

At the time, I thought of what a useless speech this was. I wasn't trying to turn my character Scarlet into a "regular" character. Heck, I just wanted to be done with this show so I could return to my friends and my comedy sketches. I just wanted to go back where I belonged: where everyone laughed easily and, even if we might not get along all the time, where my friends would be and where I could belong to something once again. Mackenzie Falls was not my world, Chad had made that clear. I was so tired of the game we were playing.

I hadn't been paying attention and suddenly realized that Chad was speaking again, "…actors did not have what it takes to be a Mackenzie Falls superstar. I put them through the ringer to make sure they were the best but they couldn't st-"

"Why do you hate me?" I blurted out. My brain had really not communicated with my tongue there. But even though I hadn't meant to ask it, it was a question that needed to be asked. Chad had treated me like dirt all day and I wanted some answers.

Chad was taken aback was the understatement of the century. He looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" He managed to get out.

"You heard me. Why do you hate me? I know were not friends but you haven't been just mean to me today, you've been cruel." I stood up, "So why? Why do you always feel the need to put others down? Why do you hate me?"

I could tell by looking at Chad's eyes that his walls were going up, and that he when he recovered from his shock, he would soon return to the same egotistical jerk that I always took him to be, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Listen Sonny," He said in condescendingly, "I don't hate you. I just think that with a few acting classes you would be much better-"

My blood was boiling and I interrupted him and said in an almost whisper, "No. I'm not talking about my acting. Why have you been avoiding me? Why have you completely shut me out? Why did you pretend that our kiss didn't matter?"

Chad's face became soft and I could tell his selfish front was falling away, "Sonny-it's not like that. I-I-Our kiss did matter. I was stupid to pretend it was just acting… but...ugh….if only it was easy to explain." He turned around and stared at the opposite wall.

"What's not easy to explain?"

He grabbed his hair (something I didn't think possible for Chad Dylan Cooper to do for the chance it might get messed up) and said, "Sonny, I don't know how to act around you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

I walked over and stood in front of him, forcing him to look at me, and then I smiled, "What do you mean you don't know how to act around me? Chad, just because I thought there was something more in that kiss than there was-"

"No Sonny, please, let me finish." I looked up at him and he continued, "It's not about the kiss. It's not about your acting and it's not about our shows. Sonny…I don't know what I'm supposed to be when I'm around you. I don't know who I am anymore. Before, everything was the same. Every day was exactly the same as the last. Everyone loved me. Every girl wanted me. Every season the ratings were higher and higher. It was simple. My life made sense. And then I met you." He turned around and walked to other side of the room and paused before turning back to me, "And you were unlike anything in my life. And that's why Sonny, I can't keep doing this" He gestured between us.

I was confused by what he meant. Sure, I had figured out a while ago that I had wanted something more from him, but I still hadn't grasped everything that he was trying to tell me. I mean, the guy doesn't really come out and say how he's feeling now does he? And I was just as confused about what we had before the kiss, and what we had in that moment, and I wasn't exactly in the best frame of mind to be fully digesting everything that he was trying to vaguely say.

So I asked him, "What? What do you mean? Chad, we argue. We've always argued. That's not really a friendship of any sorts is it?"

Chad just frowned and dropped his hands. He looked at me for a second and then shook his head and looked down, "Sonny, you don't get it."

Well obviously. I just said that, "Then explain it to me."

Chad walked to my dressing room door and grabbed the handle, and with his back facing me said, "Sonny, I really, really can't." And then he walked out.

Chad and I didn't talk the rest of the day. He didn't call "CUT!" on any of our scenes. He didn't insult my acting. He didn't make faces at me. In the afternoon I went over to the So Random! set and felt a surge of relief as my friends and I began rehearsing our sketches. Honestly, I felt a little happy that Chad wasn't picking on me. But I was still highly annoyed at his little dramatic speech. It wasn't until I got home that I really thought about it.

I had an inkling that Chad was trying to tell me he had strong feelings for me. But I was still confused where on the love/hate spectrum those feelings lay. I went over and over in my head every word, every look, every sneer he shot at me today. It was many hours before I was able to make my conclusion.

I knew that Chad couldn't love me. Sure, I had a few days infatuation with him caused by that stupid love superstition he told me about, but I really don't have feelings for him now. And since Chad couldn't love me, and since I knew he had strong feelings for me, there was only one possible conclusion: he hated me with a burning passion. It would all fit it: how he hadn't felt anything when we kissed (even though he admitted the kiss mattered, it only probably further increased his disgust for me), how he didn't know how to behave when I came into his life (because I was the only girl with any sense in this world who hadn't fallen all over him and therefore he didn't know what to do with me around), how everything was bland before I came into his life (because he had never known anyone to hate him as much as I did, and that sort of hate does tend to spice up a persons life), and how he couldn't explain his feelings for me (too much hatred to put into words). I know this may all sound far-fetched, and some would try to say that Chad loves me, but trust me on this one, I know Chad. And I know when Chad likes someone. And trust me when I say this: he does not like me. And that's why I've decided that I hate Chad Dylan Cooper just as much as he hates me.

When I told my mom all this she just said, "Wow. You really don't see what's right in front of you." Whatever that means. Sometimes my mom doesn't make any sense at all.


	7. The Hit Show

The second day of rehearsals came quickly, too quickly. I didn't seem to get as much sleep as I was hoping I would get, and before I knew it, I was back at Mackenzie Falls.

Southern California is always beautiful in the morning, but this morning everything seems a little less bright. I had spent yesterday afternoon with my friends and they had come up with some great sketch ideas. I was excited to talk with them this morning. But still, there seemed to be an aura of gloom hanging over my head, which is strange for me because I'm never in a bad mood.

I walked into my So Random! dressing room to find Tawni Hart breaking up with some guy. She always seemed to have the richest and worst taste in men.

"You will regret the day you accidentally spit on Tawni Hart! You will regret it!" Tawni hung up her cell quickly and threw it on the couch. She let out a frustrated scream and then swiveled around to face me, "What do you want?!"

"Ummm…this is kind of my dressing room too, Tawni. Sorry to hear about your boyfriend-"

"He is not, nor will he ever be, my boyfriend! Can you believe he spit on my face last night? He got so excited talking about his mission trip to help build wells in Africa, or something along those lines, and then he just spit on me! The nerve of some people!" Tawni let out an angry sigh and sat down on the couch, picking up her phone.

I knew Tawni well enough to know never to argue with her over things such as this, "Well, it was an accident Tawni. Maybe you should give him a second chance?"

Tawni pouted and looked up at me, "Yeah…maybe I will. I kind of regret dumping him like that. He was the most handsome guy I've dated in some time. I might call him later." She perked up," Sooooo how's everything with Pooper at Mackenzie Falls?"

Now it was my turn to pout, "Not good. Chad was really mean to me yesterday and the week has barely begun."

"Well we all know Chad don't we?" Tawni said, and then she screamed.

Then I screamed.

Then Tawni smiled and got this evil gleam in her eyes.

"What?! Why did you scream?" I asked, clutching my Mack Falls script to my chest.

"I just thought of something! We all know Chad right?"

"Right?" I answered hesitantly.

"And we all know what Chad hates right?"

"Tawni, where are you going with this? We are not pranking Chad!"

"But why not?" Tawni pouted again.

"Because it's unprofessional and your pranks tend to be really, really, really evil."

Zora's voice could be heard from inside the vents, "Hey!"

I rolled my eyes, "But of course Zora is the queen of pranking."

"Thank you!" Zora's voice bounced off the inside of the vents.

"Fine you don't have to participate." Tawni flipped her hair and pulled out her hand mirror.

"Fine! I'm going over to Mac Falls if anyone needs me!" I said and left the room.

"She said 'Mac Falls'! She really is becoming one of them! Betrayal!" I heard Zora's voice from behind me shouting.

So I didn't get to talk with my castmates about sketches, but it's ok! I bet today will be a breeze compared to yesterday!

I walked to Mac Falls and heard an scream grow louder as I got closer to set, "NO IT'S NOT OKAY! THIS UNIFORM IS SUPPOSED TO BE IRON PRESSED, NOT STEAM PRESSED! GAH YOU IDIOTS!" As I got closer, I realized Chad was the one shouting. I walked into Mac Falls, and right into the middle of a very peculiar sight.

Chad had his shirt off, with just a tie hanging around his neck. His hair was going in fifty different directions and he was holding up his shirt and screaming at a small Asian woman. The whole cast of Mackenzie Falls looked worried as they stood around him. Chastity was biting her fingernails and Devon was wringing his tie and the others had concerned looks on their faces. Looks like Drama Queen is throwing one of his famous temper tantrums.

"DO YOU SEE MY HAIR?! DO YOU SEE HOW MUCH YOU'VE HELD UP THE FILMING PROCESS?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A TV SHOW IS?!" Chad's face was red and the small Asian lady was close to crying. This is pathetic! Chad can't just treat people like this because he's in a bad mood!

"YOU ARE PATHETIC AND WORTHLESS AND STUPID AND-" I cut him off.

"CHAD!" Everyone turned around to look at me, and Chad seemed to turn even slower than everyone else. I don't know what everyone else's faces looked like because I was only looking at Chad.

"Sonny." His teeth were gritted and saying my name seemed almost painful for him.

"You can't treat people this way! Say you're sorry!" My voice was loud and demanding. You know, people always say I'm sweet, but I think I'm a little meaner than anyone is willing to admit.

Chad smiled a fake smile, "And why should I do that?" He turned back towards the lady (who I'm assuming is Chad's tailor), "When this woman can't even tell the difference between irons? You pig-headed idiot." He spat the last word and the woman started crying.

This asshole! He cannot get away with this! Why isn't anyone helping me on this? Are they really so scared of him?

I walked over to the woman and put my arms around her and she started crying into my shirt. My anger was building. He can't get away with this.

"Why can't you just be nice?"

"Hmmmm…. You mean like you Monroe? Well if only we could all be like little annoying Sonny Monroe!" He threw his hands in the air.

"You know what Chad, maybe if you were a bit nicer you wouldn't be so angry and frustrated all the time." The tailor woman was now sobbing into my shirt.

Chad looked at me like he had never looked at me before: he looked at me like I was the scum of the earth. He started approaching me, "You know what, _Sonnyyyy," _He even made my name sound horrible, "maybe people would like you better if you livened up and weren't always a goody two shoes." He was now standing a couple feet away from me, and I really noticed for the first time how toned he was (you know, from being shirtless and all), "Then maybe you would actually be cool, and wouldn't have to rely on you third rate show and minimal acting skills to pretend that you're somewhat talented. Cause let me tell you something sweetheart, you're not."

And then I did it. I slapped him.

The room was frozen. No one was moving and not a sound was made. As I was looking up at Chad, I even noticed the lighting guys in the rafters were staring slack jawed at us. And Chad, oh Chad-he was pissed. More like angry, really. Or furious. Or so pissed and angry, that the furiousness was threatening to bubble over and soon enough there would be an explosion of Chad in which no one would be able to escape.

But I was still looking up at him with what felt like a very angry expression. I was still angry at him. Just because I slapped him didn't mean that I wasn't all of sudden okay with how he treated the tailor lady. That boy had that slap coming to him. I would be surprised if he hadn't been hit before. Seems like someone should have knocked him out long ago.

Chad was breathing in and out heavily. He opened his mouth and looked ready to say something, but then he closed it and turned on his heel and walked straight off the set, presumably heading towards his dressing room.

The room didn't relax once he left though, they all turned to me expectantly. The tailor lady looked up at me and whispered thanks. I nodded and looked around at everyone. They all looked back. So I followed Chad's lead and, with the little tailor lady, walked off the set to the makeup area.

The Mackenzie Falls cast resumed what they were doing and soon enough, everything was almost back to normal. Chad still wasn't around though.

My first ten scenes or so were with Devon (since him and Scarlet were coming up with a devious plan or something in the script) and there wasn't much time to think about Chad.  
>But then my last scenes right before lunch were Scarlet and Mackenzie's scenes. I knew Chad would be angry and would probably make my life a nightmare for these last few scenes, but I knew I had to get through them to get to lunch and to get to So Random!<p>

Surprisingly, when I saw Chad for the first time after getting his makeup touched up (because I had been avoiding him all morning) he was calm. Weirdly calm. He didn't have any of his swagger or any of his cockiness. He just seemed sort of- empty.

I didn't know whether I should bury the hatchet and say sorry, or let it be. Although I still think I'm right, I didn't mean to hurt Chad's pride. He seemed so sad. I tried to fight my good side, but it eventually won out and I knew I had to apologize.

I approached Chad while he was sitting down for makeup and said, "Look Chad, I'm sorry-"

"Sonny please." He had on his blue uniform now and he looked like his perfect self once more. He held up his hand and he was very serious as he said, "It's no big deal. I was out of line. Let's just let it be." He turned away from me and started talking to his makeup artist.

I was a little confused. Chad rarely admitted he was wrong. He only occasionally said it, and that was only when he was pushed to admitting defeat. He never apologized and never backed down from a fight.

I smiled to myself, maybe he was just growing up? I liked the idea that Chad wasn't always going to act so selfish. Maybe one day he would actually evolve into a decent human being.

I walked back to the main set to get ready for my scene and sang a little happy song in my head.

Chad walked up and said, "We should probably rehearse lines, so we're on the same page."

I grinned, "That would probably be good. You know, all the others have practiced with me before every scene we shoot. Why haven't you?"

Chad shrugged and gave a little, genuine smile, "I don't really know. I practice with everyone else, but, I kind of like watching you act the way you think you should, without my criticism. Everyone else just does what I tell them and I wanted to see what you would do without my direction."

I snorted, "You know, even if you had told me what direction to take in the scenes, I wouldn't have listened."

Chad actually smiled (and my heart skipped a beat, but it's nothing, really, nothing. I swear. Nothing), "I know. I just wanted to see if you were a good actress."

Same old Chad, "And was I?"

Mr. Vanderbilt yelled, "Places! Scarlet and Chad have a heart-to-heart chat Take One!"

Chad and I moved into our places and Chad leaned over, "You aren't a bad actress. I would even call you pretty good."

I smiled up at him and his one eye twinkled. We were good again.

"And Action!"


	8. The Prank

I walked into the Prop House after I finished lunch. Nico was the only one there, which is unusual: he ususally couldn't be found without Grady somewhere nearby.

"Hi Nico!" I was overjoyed to finally see a _real_ friend.

Nico was sitting on the couch and leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees, playing video games, "Hey Sonny!" Nico smiled at me, "You wanna play Call of Duty with me?"

I laughed, "No that's alright Nico, I really need to get to work on some sketches."

"Well you know all this week's sketches are already written, right?" Nico said while looking up from his game.

My heart fell. I shouldn't have expected that the cast would wait for me to write the sketches with them, but I realized all of a sudden how much I was missing by being at Mac Falls so much. I really did miss the whole So Random! experience, even if it did involve being called "losers" and eating a glutinous amount of meatball subs.

"That's okay. I figured you guys would be able to crank out the sketches by Wednesday, as usual." I walked over to where Nico was sitting and watched him play his video games for a few moments. Then it dawned on me, where was everyone? They should all be back from lunch by now shouldn't they?

I asked Nico these questions and he became really uncomfortable all of a sudden. He got blown up in his game and he was suddenly staring very intently at the screen. His right foot also started tapping, which I know is a nervous tick of his.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Where is everyone?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What do you mean?" Nico said and then realized how lame that sounded, even for him. He sighed and paused his game, "Listen, I'll tell you where they are, but you're not going to be happy about it."

I was really concerned now. Nico was rarely serious, and even when he was serious it was always about video games or food. I knew something weird was going on and I wasn't completely sure I wanted to know what was happening.

"Ok tell me" I finally said.

Nico opened his mouth and then closed it again, and then opened it again, and then closed it again, and then I shouted, "OH JUST SAY IT!"

"Fine, fine, chill Sonny. Chill." I knew my temper was getting the best of me. I didn't like to be in the dark about stuff. I already felt disconnected from my cast since I was only spending half the time I usually do with them this week, and now they were doing something that I didn't even know about? It wasn't like them to be sneaking around.

"I'm sorry" I said and Nico nodded, "It's ok, Sonny. It's just- well, basically-" and then he said all in one breath, "Tawni wanted to prank Chad and Zora came up with this plan where they're going to go and convince Chad that Kate Upton wants to go out with him and they're going to leave all these letters for him and Tawni was going to prank call him pretending to be Kate and then they were going to get him to go to a restaurant to meet her and it's really just going to be Grady in a dress and then they were going to get it all on film please don't be mad." Nico finished and leaned away from me and shut his eyes, as if he were getting ready to be hit.

I blinked several times, trying to process the information I'd just received. I know it's wrong to prank Chad, but it's a pretty good prank! Even I could see the genius behind it. And the look on Chad's face!

I started snickering and laughing out loud and Nico was looking at me strange, but I just found it more and more hilarious and I started laughing louder and louder until tears were coming out of my eyes. My stomach was hurting but I found the whole thing so incredibly clever! I mean come on, if they can convince Chad to actually go to the restaurant and then Grady is just gonna be there-pffff….ok….that's hilarious.

I was still laughing when I looked over and found Nico grinning, "So you're not mad about it?"

I had to think about that one, I mean, we shouldn't do it. But if we did do it- no. No. We shouldn't do it. But it would be fun-no. no.

I looked at Nico and asked, "Should I be mad about it?"

Nico shrugged and considered, "I actually think it's pretty good. But I don't know if we wanna get into this rivalry again. I mean, everything has been pretty good since you've joined the cast."

I was shocked, "What do you mean 'pretty good'? This rivalry is what you would call 'pretty good'?"

"You should have seen it before Sonny, our casts detested each other. We didn't see each other as much as we do now, but our casts really hated each other. It's a good thing Pooper likes you."

I snorted, "I really don't think Chad likes me." The idea is absurd at best.

Nico raised his eyebrows, "Are you kidding me? Chad stops by here everyday. He never did that before. He secretly likes fighting with you."

This idea gave me pause. Maybe Chad really did want to be friends? I couldn't be sure, and it made me wonder whether we should go through with the prank.

"Do you think pranking him is going too far?" I asked.

"I don't know. It would be funny. But it doesn't really matter what we think."

"What do you mean?"

Nico sighed, "I mean- the ball is already rolling. Phase 1 is being put into action right now. Everyone's at Chad's dressing room."

"WHAT?!" I shouted. And then I swiveled my legs off the couch and began bolting it over to the Mac Falls' set.

I scurried around the hall of dressing rooms quickly and ran to Chad's room. I rounded the corner right next to his room and almost ran right into Tawni.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tawni half-whispered to me, while Zora "shhhed!" Tawni.

"Don't 'shhhhhh' me!" Tawni half-whispered at Zora, who then preceded to 'shhh' her again.

Before Tawni and Zora got into a fight, I interjected, "Guys! What's going on here?!"

Before Zora could 'shhh' me, Tawni grabbed my arm and dragged me around the corner, farther away from Chad's dressing room.

Her blonde hair shimmered in the fluorescent light as she turned around and faced me, "Sonny, don't get mad, but-"

I interrupted and put my hands up, "Tawni, I know about the prank."

Tawni was taken aback, "And you're not mad?" Her Coco-moco-coco glossed lips opened in shock.

"No. I actually think the prank is pretty funny. But don't you think it's kind of mean?"

"Oh Sonny, live a little! Can you imagine the look on Chad's face when he realizes that "Kate Upton"," Tawni put in air quotes, "is really Grady? I mean come on!" Tawni and I broke into a fit of giggles as Zora 'shhhh'd us.

It was hard to regain my composure but I finally said, "Ok, ok. We can do it. But what are you guys doing right now?" I wondered why they were all at Chad's dressing room. If they were caught here it would be pretty difficult to explain why.

Tawni grabbed a cell phone out of her pocket, "Well, Zora and Grady are going through Chad's phone and getting his number right now."

Huh? "You realize I have Chad's number don't you?"

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Duhhhh. But we thought you weren't going to be on board with the plan so we had to do a bit of espionage. Plus, we're trying to get Chad's home number to have just in case he decides he needs a third cell phone and stops answering the number we have."

Well that's pretty smart, "So then what's Phase 2 of the plan?"

I could tell Tawni was getting annoyed with me cause she kept looking behind me distractedly, "Look, I'll explain all of this _genius _plan," she flipped her hair, "later, but I'm supposed to be the lookout and we also need to program Chad's numbers into this cell phone," She held up the cell phone she had pulled out of her pocket, "and we need to do it fast, all right?" Tawni walked past me back to Chad's dressing room.

I joined Tawni and Zora to begin Part 1 of our 'Embarassing Chad Plan'. We were crouched right next to Chad's room. All of a sudden, Grady ran right out of the room and ran straight into the wall.

We all had to muffle our laughter as Grady touched his forehead and winced. He had a huge red spot on his forehead from where he slammed into the wall. Zora was on her side laughing and Tawni's pretty twinkling laughter could be heard to my right. I was snorting I was laughing so hard. Grady was about as graceful as a fish on land, and only if that land was having an earthquake and that fish was having a seizure.

"Guys…guys….hahahha" I couldn't stop giggling. Tears were coming out of Tawni's eyes and she was trying to keep her mascara from running. Zora was still in a fit. Grady just looked confused. I think he might have hit that wall a bit too hard.

"Guys, Guys, Guys….I think I hear someone coming!" I really did hear someone coming. The floors weren't very solid at Condor Studios, what with the set changes and the stages always moving, so it was pretty easy to feel the vibrations on the floor when someone was walking down the hall.

We all became very silent and listened.

"..Yeah….well you know….CDC doesn't do trout. Salmon all the way. Ok, bye mom!" It was definitely Chad coming down the hall.

"Run!" Zora whispered. We all started scrambling to get up when I turned and looked at Grady, "Grady come on!"

Grady whispered-yelled, "But what do I do about Chad's phone?" He held up the phone.

Zora and Tawni looked at me and I looked back. We all knew I was going to have to take this one.

"Give it to me!" I whispered-yelled as I grabbed the phone.

"But we don't have the numbers yet!" Zora whispered at me. She was still in a half crouch and looked ready to pounce at any second.

My brain started working fast. I could send the contacts to my phone and then delete those messages, so Chad couldn't see them. I would have to come up with an excuse for having Chad's phone though…

"I'll get em'. Just go!" I pushed Tawni and Zora down the hallway, even though they really didn't need the help because they started running faster than I'd ever seen them move before in my life.

I could hear Chad rounding the corner and quickly got into his phone (thank God there wasn't a passcode) and sent the messages to myself. They were taking a second to send…almost there…and then I'm going to have to delete them…

"Sonny?" I jumped and turned around.

"What?!" I yelled. I was a little shaken up, I'll admit it.

Chad put his hands up, "Woah calm down! Didn't mean to scare ya." He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. Luckily, I had time to conceal his phone, even though it was plainly visible from behind me because it was sticking out of my back pocket.

I didn't really know what to say so I began, "Well, fancy meeting you here." Ok. Wow. That was stupid. But I think I probably said it in a cute way.

Chad smiled at me. Smiled? Chad never smiled. He was still smiling at me. Should I say something else?

Then just as suddenly as it appeared, Chad's smile fell away and he began scratching the back of his neck, "Sooo…did you need to see me about something?"

Think Sonny, think! This was your chance! Come up with a good excuse and you're out of here in no time at all!

"Yes, umm…I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on how to act scene 32 out? I know it's a sort of romantic scene and I just want to get it right." Go Sonny! You got this! To be honest, I'd never even looked through scene 32. But I knew it was a Scarlet/Mackenzie scene and that was enough for me!

Chad seemed a little taken aback and he stopped scratching his neck. His eyes were wide. What did I say? But just before I was about to take back the offer he quickly said, "Yes, yes! That-that- would be good. Good" Huh. That was oddly enthusiastic.

What the hell is Scene 32 about anyways?


	9. Returned Phone Call

"Soooo…just have a seat over there." Chad pointed to the white leather couch in his dressing room. Wow. Chad's dressing room really is something else. It was all modern and updated and full of pictures of himself. Well, that really isn't a surprise.

I sat down on the couch and readjusted my jeans so his phone was resting beside me on the edge of the couch. Luckily, I was able to squish it between myself and the arm rest so it wasn't in Chad's line of vision.

"Do you have your script?" Chad asked as he held his own script. Oh shoot. Forgot about that bit.

"Umm…actually no I don't." I pretended to look around as if I was searching for the script. This was pretty lame since I didn't even have a purse to pretend to look through.

Chad raised is eyebrows, "You came over to rehearse and you didn't even bring a script?" He began smirking. Dammit.

I had to stop myself from arguing with him. It was so easy for us to fall into that. But I knew I had to act civilized. I could not begin arguing with him. It was the only way out of this mess. Stupid prank.

"Well, I was going to go to the So Random! set after going to my dressing room, but I decided I really wanted to continue practicing Mac Falls. You know, hone my acting skills. Learn the trade. And I left my script in my dressing room on Stage 2." God I am good. I didn't over talk like I usually do, I had a reasonable excuse for not having a script, _and_ I stroked his ego. Fifty points for Sonny!

Chad's face turned sympathetic. Uh-oh, I know where this is going: welcome to the biggest ego trip you will ever see.

"Sonny, I'm glad to see you're growing," Chad said as he sat down on the couch and put his hand on my shoulder, "It's really good you're growing out of that comedy," he said the word with disgust, "stuff you've stupidly been doing. I'm proud of you." He finished by putting his hand on his heart.

I swallowed my vomit and smiled back at him, "I just want to learn how to be the best that I can be."

Chad's eye twinkled, "And that is something I can definitely show you." He fake smiled at me and opened his script to scene 32. One day. One day I will get back at Chad and make him wish he had never met me. One day he will get what he deserves. But not today. Today, we need to return the cell phone, which was pressed uncomfortably into my side, to its rightful place.

"Ok so let's just share this script. I don't have another one." Chad said as he flipped through the script looking for our scene. I slowly grabbed the cell phone and tried getting to the messages, all the while making sure Chad didn't see. Chad had found our monologue and was scanning the page, and I was trying to delete the messages…almost there…click 1…click 2…delete…

"Alright here we are!" I had to stop myself from jumping ten feet in the air as Chad's voice interrupted the deletion of the messages. I had put it away in my pocket again. I was pretty sure I had deleted those messages and I could now figure out a way to return the cell to…wait, where did Grady get this phone? Oh shoot! I have no idea! I bet Chad leaves his cell phone on the dressing room table. Yeah, that's it. And if it isn't, well, that's where I'm leaving it.

"Ok, so in this scene, Scarlet and Mackenzie are beginning to figure each other out, and they discuss how they're going to be together in the future. They're talking while looking over the Falls." Chad got that far away dreamy look in his eyes that he always gets when talking about his show or himself. Some days, I actually think Chad believes he's really Mackenzie.

"Alright, so we gonna do this or not?" I said after Chad had been dreaming for several uncomfortable seconds.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. So we start out at opposite ends of the room so I'll go over here and you can just sit there, since Scarlet is sitting in the script."

"Alright." I said, relieved that I didn't have to move and risk the phone falling out of my pocket.

Chad got up and walked near to his door and turned around and began, apparently he had already memorized his lines, "Scarlet, we can't do this. We can't keep pretending." He began walking towards me.

"Pretending?" I asked with, what I hope, was innocence. Chad didn't find anything wrong with my delivery and continued, "I know you know. We've been playing this game for far too long."

_Yeah we have_, I thought. Then I felt a wave of shame sweep over me. He doesn't want me and I don't want him. He doesn't want me and I don't want him. At least, I can keep telling myself that.

I looked down at the script, "Mackenzie, you know you have to. I'm only here to get your Falls-"

"Sh!" Chad put a finger to my lips, "That may have been the purpose, but I am the reason you are here at this moment, sitting next to me," Chad sat down on the couch, "So just let me be here with you, and you be here for me." And then he did the unthinkable.

He reached over and caressed my face with the back of his hand.

I nearly began running out of his dressing room right then and there. Instead, I just jumped off the couch (and with luck on my side, his phone didn't fall out of my pocket) and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Chad seemed shocked that I was in shock, "It's in the script!"

I looked down at the script and realized he was lying, "You're lying! It doesn't say anything about touching my face!"

He pulled the ole Selena Gomez excuse, "It's not in the script. But it's in the script. Read between the lines, Sonny." Chad leaned back and looked at me with an expression I couldn't identify.

I didn't know what to say. Chad knows a lot about acting, but I didn't know he was allowed to improvise and it made me nervous. Should I improvise? Should I be cool with him touching me like that? I didn't know so I sat back down on the couch and tried to be as cool as possible.

"Alright, just don't kiss me." I said laughingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I kind of have to." Chad said as he leaned forward, keeping his arm behind me still.

"What?! What do you mean?" I almost jumped up again and caught myself at the last second.

"That's actually in the script, page 57" Chad reached over and flipped to the page.

_57_

_ Mackenzie: Scarlet, I'm not letting you go back to New York City. I couldn't stand this place without you._

_ Scarlet: But I thought you loved your Falls?_

_ Mackenzie: I don't love my falls. I don't love my life. The only thing I love is-_

_ [Scarlet kisses Mackenzie]_

So that's what scene 32 is about. Wow that's awkward.

"Oh. So it is." I couldn't stop staring at the word "kisses". I felt Chad shift his position on the couch so he was closer to me.

"Yep." Chad leaned back again and stared straight ahead.

"Well we can just skip that-"

"Why?" Chad said suddenly, making me turn to face him. He became a little red and coughed, "I mean, if we're going to practice, we may as well go all out." His head was turned away from me.

I didn't know which way to take this so I kept looking at him. He was getting redder by the second. Wait a minute, hold the horses! Chad likes me! Oh my God. I'm an idiot! Chad-Chad likes me?! Of course he does! Why would he be acting this way if he didn't?! Oh my God. Keep it together Sonny. Keep. It. Together.

"Fine, then let's just go through the scene." I became cooler than cool. I knew exactly what I was gonna do. Chad was going to fall for me just as hard as I fell for him (that one time, only that one, short period of delusional time). He was going to pay. Looks like today _is_ the day that Chad will wish he never met me.

"Wha-oh yeah sure. I'll just pick up on page 56." Chad leaned forward again and blew air out from his cheeks and I flipped to 56. The dialogue in this show was worthless. Watch, you'll see.

Chad stood up and stretched and sat back down again as Mackenzie, "Scarlet, no one can know."

"Oh Mackenzie. No one will know. I can only speak to blondes anyways, and you're the only blonde in town." See this is what I'm talking about. Who writes this stuff? **;)**

"Scarlet. Oh Scarlet. I know I'm the only one you can speak to because of your cosmological preferences, but what if you could speak to everyone? Who would you speak to?" Chad was close and I could smell mint on his breath.

This was hard for me. It's just such a bad show, "I only wish to speak with you. I don't ever want to leave this place." Didn't Scarlet just say she was only here for the Falls? What is up with these scripts?

"Scarlet, I'm not letting you go back to New York City. I couldn't stand this place without you." Chad was looking into my eyes now. I could see some nervousness in them.

"But I thought you loved your Falls?" I said as Chad got up and faced away from me, pretending to look over his Falls.

"I don't love my falls. I don't love my life," I got up, "The only thing I love is-" I spun Chad around and grabbed his shoulders. All or nothing right? My lips crashed onto his. And that was how I had the most passionate kiss of my life.

And it was bliss. Of course it was bliss. I knew it would be. I knew it would always be perfect with Chad, even if it wasn't. We kissed for a long time- at least it felt like it. We were trying so hard to express the emotions we weren't allowed to say. At least, I knew I was. When I tried to pull away, he pulled me right back in. Like magnets. We were always switching sides, repelling each other one moment, and then attracting each other the next.

We broke away shell-shocked. Chad didn't look the way he did when we kissed for the first time: he looked scared this time. I didn't have a clue what my face looked like because I was only thinking of him. I was wondering if he fell for me. If he wanted me. If I had a right to do this. If I had a right to his feelings. Eventually though, I realized there was nothing more to do. We weren't going to continue practicing, I could tell you that much.

I reached behind me, dropping his cell phone on his dresser. He didn't see. He was still looking at my face with blurry eyes. Then I just left. There was nothing more to do in that moment and I felt awkward. I walked back to my dressing room slowly, contemplating what was to be done next. I was ready to prank Chad hard. I didn't want to admit it, but I wanted to hurt Chad just as bad as he had hurt me. I'm not vengeful, but I am sensitive. And he should have known better. So look out Chad, cause Sonny is standing up on her own, with or _without_ you.


End file.
